Tetrahydrobiopterin biosynthesis can be studied in primary skin fibroblast cultures that have been treated with cytokines. This provides a system for diagnosis of metabolic diseases affecting tetrahydrobiopterin levels. Characteristic pterin patterns produced by these cells have been correlated with in vivo patterns.